teenwolffanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stiles Stillinski
Stiles Stilinski is one of the main characters on MTV's Teen Wolf who is played by Dylan O'Brien. His best friend is Scott McCall, he helps him during the difficult things facing a young werewolf. Stiles life has become more complicated since he has had waking dreams and lost time caused him to believe he might be losing his mind. Stiles at one time was fully possessed by a Nogitsune but has fully recovered. Personality Stiles is sarcastic, outspoken and mischievous. Though he means well in regards to others, particularly his best friend Scott McCall and his father the sheriff of beacon hills. Stiles is very smart and has a quick mind. As the series go on stiles displays a headstrong, stout-hearted, undying loyalty and camaraderie towards those he cares for even if it costs him trouble or the situation proves life-threatening to the point he is fearless. Biography Stiles is a student at Beacon Hills High School and the son of Beacons Country’s Sheriff Stilinski. His mother, Claudia Stilinski, died in 2004. He was present when she passed and has never gotten over her death, and for some reason blames himself. He was a geeky but otherwise normal kid before a werewolf bit his best friend and threw his world into constant chaos. Stiles is sarcastic, funny and outspoken. He is extremely clever and has led the way in working through many of the mysteries of the show. He is a bit frustrated that the werewolf bite has cast him as Robin to Scott’s Batman but he is a solid friend and loyal to a fault. For the longest time he held an intense but unrequited love for fellow classmate Lydia Martin. Their relationship has grown into a strong friendship. While they have a typically combative parent/teenager relationship, Stiles loves his father very much and often worries about his safety. Stiles relationship with Derek Hale is awkward and adversarial. Scenes featuring the two characters offer some of the show's funniest moments. Stiles apparently lost his virginity during a brief stay at a mental institution (See Echo House) and has a growing relationship with werecoyote Malia Tate. The Name This character’s name is the source of confusion and dispute. In the Season 5 episode Ouroboros a student ID showed the name "M. Stilinski" this was reinforced onscreen by an MTV suggested hashtag #MStilinski. Early publicity for the show identified him as “Stan Stilinsky” as does the pilot cast list for “Wolf Moon” at IMDB. During the episode The Tell, a very brief shot of his school records showed his last name spelled “Stilinski”. MTV also uses this as the character name on their website. Complicating the question of Stiles’ surname further is the fact that his father was identified as “Sheriff Stilinsky” in all episode cast lists, the main cast list for the show and in much of the publicity surrounding the show. InFormality we see, for the first time, the name tag on the sheriff’s uniform which says “Stilinski” Later listings of the cast have the character name as simply “Stiles” and this is the nickname all characters use when addressing him on the show. Further complicating the name issue, is the fact that his father is identified in the credits for the Season 2 episode Omega as "Sheriff Stalinski". During The Tell, Coach Bobby Finstock made fun of Stiles’ first name. He said it amounted to child abuse. The joke was revived in the Season 3 episode Riddled when the doctor performing the MRI says he's unsure how to pronounce Stiles' first name or believes it to be a misspelling. Tyler Posey told the Comic Con 2011 panel that viewers will learn his first name and will “crack up” when they do. This has so far proved to be untrue. On the August 19th episode of The Fantastic Show, Jeff Davis said "A lot of people think that he doesn't have a first name, that I don't know what it is but I do... and it's very difficult to pronounce." He refused to reveal the name saying "Maybe in the last episode of our series... the series finale maybe."